


A Fluffy Galra Keith

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Making Out, This is like before....season 4 or 3 i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “GALRA! GAL- Mmmphh!”“You say ‘mullet’ one more time, I'll torture you.”Okay, this was not a party invited for Lance.P.s: This is maybe before season 3 or 4?? I dunno....





	A Fluffy Galra Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's my first time here, and my first klance fanfic!! I just really love Klance and hope u guys can enjoy my fanfic. 
> 
> Warning though, I didn't even edit at all cuz im a really lazy potato...but hope u guys can enjoy my broken English! (English is like my second language:(() 
> 
> So please love and give nice comments!! Enjoyy
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this has nothing to do with s5 voltron, even though it was super duper good ;)) 
> 
> Soo, I just edited it cuz I was embarrassed how anyone could read this T-T (me crying) so to anyone who had read before me editing it, sorry??¿¿ and I really want to write more and I have low ideas, so message me with your ideas! And I would love to write yr brilliant ideas!

**A Fluffy Galra Keith.**   
  
“Shiro, I need your help here! Hunk you’ll go and fetch some water and Pidge can you hurry up with telling me what's going on?!” the loud voice of the princess echoed through the whole castle, waking up a rather confused blue paladin.   
  
He took off his headphones and eye mask, sitting up. He was curious why the princess was too loud. Was it the galra? The galra hadn't done anything after 5 months now. Not that he knew how long was it exactly in Earth months. Thinking back what the princess said, why would a galra need water? He heard a rather high shriek, probably from Coran, and sighed. It's time for Captain Lance to see what's going on.   
  
As the automatic door slid open, with sleepy eyes he asked his noisy teammates. “Are you guys having a party without me, again?” all heads turned to the sharpshooter. They were standing in a line, all of them like kids who got in trouble. It reminded him when he was scolding his younger siblings back in Cuba. Oh, how he misses them.   
  
“U-Uh, it's nothing, Lance. S-Shouldn’t you be doing your skin care routine?” His big friend asked. The others nodded. Now that he noticed, where’s Keith?   
  
“Why are you guys standing in a line? Are you hiding something from me? And where’s mullet man?” he said as he scratched his brown hair and heard a soft  ‘uh-oh’ from Pidge.   
  
Next thing he knew, he was kissing the ground with his hands held tight behind his back. He felt a heavy weight sitting on his hips.   
  
“Wh-what the-” he stuttered as he saw a purple tall beast on him.   
  
“GALRA! GAL- Mmmphh!” his scream was cut short as a giant purple hand closed his mouth.   
  
“You say ‘mullet’ one more time, I'll torture you.” the monster whispered in his ear. Lance only screamed, well muffled cursing words and such. Okay, this was not a party invited for him.   
  
“H-Hey Keith, calm down. It's just Lance. You know how he is.” Shiro, Lance’s savior said as he pulled the monster, wait Keith?!   
  
As the so called assasinator finally released him, Lance backed away from the monster and took a great look at it. Or well, at his teammate.   
  
It was Keith. But a purple, furry and tall Keith. He wasn't wearing anything except some boxers, which was probably Shiro’s. He knew that Keith told his insecurities about him being a galra hybrid, and Lance didn't pay any mind to it. Somehow his true half self showed. And wow, did he turned….wow. His once pale skin was now a furry purple. He had cat purple ears showing from his mullet hair, even though his normal ears were still visible in his hair. His eyes were golden instead of the old purple orbs. His whole torso was still covered in purple fur but not enough to cover his beautiful six-pack. And now, Galra Keith was taller than Shiro and Hunk. That means…   
  
The blue paladin stood up quickly and glared at the red paladin. His other teammates looked at the blue paladin waiting for a scream or anything that made the blue paladin shocked, scared or terrified of the new changed red paladin. Lance stood up and his eyes twitched in annoyance. The Galra hybrid paladin glared down at the blue paladin.   
  
“Now he's taller than me?! That's not fair! Now he's too perfect in everything!” Lance exclaimed as he glared at his rival who was now a head taller than Lance. His teammates were shocked at the response and was actually waiting for a high-pitched scream. Lance felt all eyes on him and he only replied with a ‘what’.   
  
“Will you stop screaming Lance? Your voice will destroy my eardrums.” the red paladin growled as he was replied with a ‘mullet man’, which boiled his anger more. He was now taller than the blue paladin, now’s the best time in using his height.

 

To kill him of course.  
  
And that's when they both started rolling on the ground grunting and fighting for no apparent reason. The others only sighed.     
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rivals were now seated beside each other, still glaring at each other. The leader of Voltron only sighed and looked at the princess.   
  
“Lance, you must stop calling Keith, ‘mullet man’, it makes him…..angry. Very angry.” Allura said, saying the word mullet man like a curse word.   
  
She sighed and continued, “Keith suddenly got turned into a Galra, which is quite unpleasant for me. And now his temper has increased greatly so, you don't want to make him explode. Now, Coran and Pidge are still solving on what made Keith change.”   
  
“Maybe it's Galra puberty?” Lance tried which earned a growl beside him. Shiro glared at both of them, which made the both of them stopped messing with each other. Pidge suddenly bolted up and plucked a strand of purple fur from Keith’s ear, which earned a loud ‘ow’ and a glare to the green paladin. Pidge only apologised with a sheepish smile.   
  
“I think I'll try scanning this and figure out with Coran. This is the body part that just sprouted from Keith’s head. So it obviously is a part of the Galra genes. So, no one disturbs me or Coran. Oh, and I'll need you too Hunk. The machine has gone nuts again.”   
  
“Right with you Pidge.” Hunk replied as they both went out of the lounge and started to look for the adviser.   
  
Shiro and Allura looked at each other and stood up at the same time. Both rivals looked up at them weirdly and raised an eyebrow.   
  
“W-Well, I have some...princess duty to do... so, I'll be on my way!” the princess stated as she quickly left the room leaving the three paladins. Both rivals then looked at their leader which made Shiro sweat.   
  
“Well, Lance, it's your turn in taking care of Keith. I need to practice my bond with my lion. Make sure Keith’s not doing anything….not Keith.” the Leader commanded as Lance’s eyes gleamed hopefully at his leader.   
  
Shiro entrusting him a job? To guard Keith? Now he can be better than that short-tempered mullet man! Well, not short but still a tempered mullet man. This is a job only the awesome, handsome Lancey Lance can do!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, it's quite awkward for the two rivals. They were sitting on the sofa of the meeting room, quiet with no conversation whatsoever. Lance the hyperactive lady’s man, decided to break the silence.   
  
“Sooo, why was everyone panicking when you turned into a galra?” the galra hybrid just looked at him and sighed.   
  
“I don't know. Maybe they were thinking that I was consumed by the galra or something. I wasn't on the right mind. I...felt angry the whole time that I couldn't think. It's kinda…terrifying.”   
  
Lance looked at his rival and blushed. Galra Keith was super cute. He was looking down on the ground, and his galra cat ears weren't standing as proud as it is just now, but instead sloping down a bit to show the hint of sadness.   
  
“Hey, don’t worry buddy. When you changed it must've been scary. But look on the bright side, you can use this to help Voltron. It doesn't mean that when you turn into a Galra, you're gonna act like one too.” Lance showed a sad smile and his rival showed his.   
  
“Lance, why are you petting my hair?”   
  
“Huh? W-What?” Lance stopped what he was doing and suddenly realized that he was touching, or petting the red paladin’s hair like a dog. He quickly pulled his hand and looked away, face red from embarrassment.     
  
“You know, I'm a galra. Not a pet.”   
  
“Y-Yeah, I know that.” Lance stuttered. He tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, still red from the previous situation.   
  
“I-I just, need comfort that's all. Everyone's been busy with the galra, even if they're not doing anything. I-I’m... just scared something might happen. My abuela use to pet me like a puppy...and I liked it. It was comforting. So I wanted to do it to you too.” Lance looked at his rival embarrassingly with his eyes gazing at golden orbs. Lance felt like he was actually confessing like a teenage girl. Keith’s eyes were wide the whole time, but when he saw the embarrassed blue paladin, he smiled.   
  
Keith suddenly took Lance’s small right hand and brought it to his hair.   
  
“It's alright, go ahead. If it makes you feel better, then I'm good with it.” Keith smiled showing his permission. Lance smiled excitedly and started to pet his hair.   
  
Lance stroke the black hair and it was silky. He didn't want to touch the galra cat ears, afraid he would get clawed. But curiosity took the best from him. He hesitantly touched the right cat ear, earning a purr from the red paladin. Wow, he sounds like a cat now. He stroked it again and now, Keith’s head was on Lance’s lap, purring like a cat with a pleasant face. Lance stopped what he was doing and that earned a glance from Keith. The galra suddenly turned a bright purple and stood up.   
  
“Uh, s-sorry. I didn't know it would feel pleasant at all.” Lance shook his head while chuckling. He motioned for Keith to sit down again and the galra hybrid sat without any questions.   
  
Lance suddenly crawled and sat on the galra’s lap. Keith suddenly felt tense but Lance only smiled and stroke the cat ears. Even though Lance was sitting on the galra’s lap, he was still a few centimetres short. But it felt comforting. And right.   
  
Golden eyes and blue eyes met, both showing a sign that they needed comfort. The stroking of ears stopped as the taller male, stroked the younger’s face. Lance was truly a beauty. Soft tan skin which, he obviously took well care for it, soft jawline and high cheekbones. His lips, soft and kissable. His lashes long and most of all his sky blue eyes that anyone could be lost into. He was really pretty for a dude. The galra hybrid cupped the younger’s chin and slowly neared his lips to him.   
  
Lance didn't know what was going on but he only knew one thing. _‘Keith’s going to kiss me.’_   
  
Both boys closed their eyes and their lips met, and it made their heartbeat faster. Lance pulled down his hands to settle on the taller’s neck. He felt his heart did some fireworks, confuse why it felt that way. He felt Keith’s left hand settle at his waist, pulling him closer for a better kiss. The kiss lasted long, enough for both to release air while kissing. Soon it became a war of tongues. Both tongues circling one another and sharing their saliva.   
  
Lance moaned as he felt Keith’s tongue snaked at the roof of his mouth. The red paladin then bit the Latino’s bottom lip, pulling it, emitting a mewl from the blue paladin.   
  
They were too busy making out that they didn't hear two people walking in.   
  
“Hey, Lance! You were right! It was Galra puberty! Who would've thought? I got to give it to you Lance- ARE YOU GUYS KISSING?!” the youngest shouted as she hid herself behind Hunk. The yellow paladin only sheepishly smiled as he looked at the scene before him. At least his best friend kinda got what he wanted. But only a different gender.   
  
The two were still kissing, ignoring the other two who walked in. Moans and mewls can be heard from Lance as Keith somehow kissed him harder, like his life depended on it.   
  
Just then, the princess ran in with Shiro, feeling worried and scared.   
  
“What happened? Did anything bad happen?!” she ran in with Shiro and stopped to look at the scene. She saw Hunk comforting the shivering Pidge. She then saw the yellow paladin pointed at the scene at her lounge area. Her mouth gaped open at the display and Shiro, beside her only chuckled.   
  
“I guess, Lance did a good way to babysit Keith then. At least Keith’s a bit calmed down now than this morning, right?” the leader stated unsurely. But the princess still didn't move an inch. He decided to take action and walked towards the make-out couple.   
  
He pulled away the rivals, or lovers now. “The show’s over now. Get your grip together. You can do this….well, at your rooms but not here. And please apologies to Hunk and Pidge of what you did to them.”   
  
“Mostly, Pidge! I'm happy for you Lance! You finally have a lover!” Hunk replied happily while still patting the youngest’s back to call her down.   
  
Keith only glared at the leader and pulled Lance, still on his lap, tighter.   
  
“Mine. You touch him, you die.” the galra hybrid growled as the leader backed away. The red paladin glared at everyone in the room, growling at anyone who  looks at his new lover.   
  
He lifted Lance on his shoulder, which earned a loud ‘hey!’ and a disturbed look in everyone.   
  
“Nobody bothers me and my mate. My mate, only mine.” he growled as he quickly disappeared from the lounge to his room.   
  
“Is he gone now?” Pidge asked while getting out of her hiding place, behind Hunk. Everyone nodded. Shiro then had had a thing in mind and decided to ask the young teenager.   
  
“Pidge, what was the result from Keith’s fur?” he asked as he finally helped the princess to calm down too.   
  
Pidge shivered from the name and adjusted her glasses.   
  
“Well, Lance was right. It was galra puberty. I searched some information and didn't want to tell this, since it would be rare for it to happen.” She said as she took a seat on the sofa, but not at the place of incident. Everyone took a seat too and decided to hear what was it. Pidge felt everyone waiting for her answer and sighed.   
  
“Galra puberty, or what they would call it, the coming of age day, changes the appearance of a galra to a status which is tradition. The third class is the submissive. Mostly female galras with no status in job. The second class, the middle. Any galras of any gender with a middle status in job. And lastly the first class. The dominant. They have a status and job which is higher than a normal civilian galra.”   
  
“Pidge, I don't understand. What does that have to do with Keith?” the princess finally said as she calmed down. Pidge’s sweat dropped and clutched her arms together.   
  
“When galras go through puberty...most of them find a….mate. It can be at any age for a galra. And for Keith, judging his act just now…” Pidge stopped as she clamped her hand to her mouth and shivered by the memory of the incident just now. Shiro decided to continue to what his team member said,   
  
“Judging from his behaviour, Keith is a dominant. That means his mate is….”   
  
“Lance.” everyone said at the same time, realizing what was going on.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
And that's where Lance was, limping to the lounge where everyone met for a meeting. Keith, who turned back to his human self, followed his new mate to the meet up place.   
  
“What are you guys looking at?” Lance asked while pouting, obviously cranky from the...activity the day before. Keith took a seat beside him and crossed his arms.   
  
“Well, enough looking. It's time to talk about our plan. So-” the princess stopped as she saw the red paladin kissing the blue paladin’s neck who was pushing him away. The Latino was also on the galra hybrid's lap.   
  
And everyone knew that those two are together. Probably forever based on the information from Pidge. Mates stays together, forever.

 

_~The End ~_


End file.
